A Special Place
by CyanRevenant
Summary: Sonic and friends are asked to go to an unknown school on the far side of the country. What will happen? Contains: SonAmy, Tailream, Knuxouge, Silvaze and More. Also Contains OC. -All I own is the plot, and a few OCs. First fanfic.
1. GUN's Mission

**My first fanfiction. Please review.**

-Sonic POV-

"Anyone care to explain to me what's going on?" I asked as soon as I entered the room. Miles 'Tails' Prower, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Shadow, Silver and Blaze were already waiting inside.

"GUN called us over for some mission, we were just waiting for you." said Knuckles.

"Well couldn't we at least find a better place to meet up? Place needs a make over." I said as I looked around. We were stuck in one of those typical empty rooms with nothing but a table and a bunch of chairs. How was someone supposed to have fun in places like these?

At this moment, the door behind me opened up to reveal a tall human being. Presumably this guy is the commander.

"Sir!" Shadow and Rouge both straightened out and saluted the commander. Judging from everyone else's expressions, I probably wasn't the only one thinking about when these two were so friendly with their superiors.

"At ease, agents! This matter is one of dire concern, I will get straight to the point." said the commander. We all sat down. "Recently, GUN has received intelligence that suggests that a new school is being opened up-"

"What's the problem with a school?" Tails asked.

"I was getting to that. The school is being opened up by an unknown party. We are uncertain of their intentions but intel suggests that all students of the school have an ability or talent of sorts. All of you to go undercover in this school."

"Why us? As an government organisation shouldn't you have agents who are better qualified to go?" asked Blaze. She always was the most cautious one out of all of us.

"Most of them are trainees. All of you have had some sort of experience in the field which is why we contacted you for this mission. Since we are unclear about the parties motives, we require skilled individuals who wouldn't break under pressure. Additionally, since none of you have had an official education, we figured this would be a good compromise. This mission is mandatory." We all started complaining, Knuckles almost would have destroyed a wall had there not been GUN soldiers in the area with tasers. After a little shocking, we all sat down and listened rather campy.

"Can you give us some more information about this school? Location, and everything?" I asked. I was still a bit sour with GUN from the time when they tried to run me over with a giant truck. I mean, come on, I don't think running people over when they are accused of a crime is an effective way of dealing with situations.

"First of all, you are all to be wearing clothes." All of the boys groaned at this statement. I probably groaned the loudest. There is a reason why I go out with nothing on my torso and legs. and NO, it's not because I think I'm sexy. Well maybe a little.

"Second of all, this school is located on the other side of the country so don't expect much outside aid." Shadow shrugged at this statement.

"As if we'll need it. I **am** the Ultimate Lifeform." We all took a moment to face palm at the comment.

"Thirdly, you will be requiring covers to hide yourselves. We cannot risk anyone recognising any one of you. They are already prepared for you and will be handed to you once you are on your way."

Silver frowned. "Can you at least tell us our names? I don't want to be stuck with some girlish name."

"Aw, is the silver hedgie getting all childish?"

"Sonikku, that's not nice apologise."

"And what will you do if I don't?"

Amy flicked her wrist. A hammer twice her size appeared in her hand. "Sonnnicc"

I may have backed into a wall at this point. "Sorry Silvs"

The GUN Commander cleared his throat. "May I continue?" We all nodded.

"To answer your question Silver, you will be informed of your names. There is no time to change these however."

So to summarise our names, they are listed right here:

Sonic's cover is Maurice. No surprise here, it is my middle name after all. (Shadow and Silver do not need to know this)

Tails's cover is Miles. I'm pretty sure everyone saw this coming.

Knuckles' cover is Chuck. He wasn't very pleased about it but he said he was happy he wasn't called Aidan.

Amy's cover is Amy. Most of us weren't pleased with the fact that her name wasn't changed but the commander reasoned that "The name _Amy Rose_ already contains a first and last name." All of us, except Amy weren't pleased with this fact.

Cream's cover is Chloe. No comment here.

Rouge's cover is Jade. She was rather pleased by it but I still don't see why she needed a cover. Probably requested it.

Shadow's cover is Jacob. The amount of times he pleaded the commander to change his name were probably more than infinite but we all agreed that being called '_the Ultimate Lifeform'_ wasn't a great name to go undercover with.

Silver's cover is David. He is surprisingly fine with the name.

Blaze's cover is Janice. No one made any comments except for Silver, who said that he thought it was cute. I thought I saw a bit of red of Blaze's cheeks but I figured I was seeing things.

"Now, I suggest you get changed. School year starts in a month and you are required to be on campus two weeks before then."

I looked at the calendar. "We have a month."

"Two weeks to have fun. Enjoy it." The commander stood up. "You are all leaving in twenty-four hours. I suggest you get packing." With that comment, he left. What a jerk.


	2. The School and Tails' Roommate

**Chapter two. Again, please review. Also feel free to send me any OCs that you wish to appear in this story.**

-Tails POV-

I looked out the window as our driver pulled up in front of the school. This building looked somewhat medieval and was around the size of a mansion. Behind the building, I could see a giant field which may be olympic sized. Surrounding the field was a giant forest.

"We are here. Remember that you are not allowed to inform anybody about the reason you are here. Stick to your cover stories and you should be fine. We will contact you when we see fit. If you have any intel, inform Shadow or Rouge." Our driver said as we started grabbing our things. "Anyway, have fun!" And with that comment he drove off leaving the nine of us standing on the side of the road.

"This should be fun…" Said Sonic. I am positive he wasn't too pleased with the idea of coming here but I guess he didn't want to mess up in case this was really some big problem.

We all walked into the building and headed to the main office.

* * *

Very soon, we were given a tour of the school. Our tour guide, the vice-principal, didn't really like the idea of the tour since he gave us some rather brief introductions. After an hour (the school had a lot of places to show), he led us to our rooms.

"Alright, this is where we part ways. Maurice (Sonic) and Chuck (Knuckles), you two are in room 63.

Amy (Amy) and Jade (Rouge), you two are in room 48. Janice (Blaze) and Chloe (Cream), you two are in room 14. Jacob(Shadow), room 23, David (Silver), room 71 and Miles (Tails), room 97. Have a good day!" He then left, leaving us in silence.

We then walked towards our rooms. Earlier, the vice-principal had explained that each room had only two beds. I just hoped that my roommate wouldn't be a mean person. I still have nightmares of the time before I met Sonic.

Very quickly, I arrived in front of my room. Saying goodbye to the others (for now), I looked inside the room. Surprisingly, there was someone else in here. A red hedgehog, with black highlights was sleeping on one of the beds. He was wearing a blue hoodie and grey track pants. Judging from the book on his face, he probably fell asleep reading. I tried to close the door quietly but instead the door decided it hated me and closed loudly. As I turned back around, the red hedgehog was just waking up.

"Sorry about that, I didn't expect anyone to be in the room yet." I apologised, looking down. I partially expected to be yelled at.

"No problem man. Accidents happen 'ight? Guess we're rooming together, eh?" said the red hedgehog. Surprisingly, he didn't yell at me. "Name's Kenneth. What's yours?" He asked, extending his hand.

"Tai-Miles." I replied, shaking his hand. I'm still not very pleased with the fact that GUN decided to use my real name for this mission. They should be aware that I hated it. "I guess we are rooming together."

"Hmmm, you seem rather afraid." Kenneth noticed, narrowing his eyes. "Ya scared about me yelling at'cha or something?"

"Yeah, I kind of had a bad time at the last school I went to." This guy would get so well with Sonic, they're use of slang and mannerisms is barely different for one thing.

"Don't worry man, I generally don't yell at people. My bro's a different story though." Kenneth said, "Did'cha come here by yourself or as a group?"

"I came here with some of my friends. We just arrived and went to our dorms."

"I see. Anyone in room 71?"

"Yes, a friend of mine called David was assigned to that room. Why do you ask?" I raised one of my eyebrows at him.

"No particular reason. He's probably having a great time with his roommate." Kenneth stated rather blankly. "Need help unpacking?"

I nodded. Kenneth seemed like a pretty nice hedgehog. Still, I wonder why he asked about anyone in room number 71. I should probably ask him later.


	3. Silver's Roommate and Introductions

**Chapter 3. As before please review my story. Don't be afraid to send me your OCs.**

-Silver's POV-

Everyone has just went into their rooms leaving me in the hallways. I probably should have expected this considering everyone had each other has roommates. Oh well. Seeing as Tails' roommate was pretty nice, I'm just hoping that mine won't be too bad. I walked up to the door and opened it. Inside the room stood a cyan hedgehog with black highlights. He was wearing a black hoodie and black track pants. As soon as I opened the door he turned around. His arms were crossed. We stared at each other in silence until I decided to be a genius and open my mouth.

"Hi!" He just looked away. This guy reminds me of Shadow, but with less of an ego. It's almost as if he's in a different world.

I started again. "Hey, can you hear me? My name is-"

"David. I am well aware of your name. Finding out whose one's roommate is is something that a lot of people do here." He extended his arm. "Scott."

We shock hands. Suddenly, out hands glowed cyan and everything around us lifted up for a split second. I thought I just hallucinating but seeing the face on Scott's face made me realise that everything did lift up. Suddenly, Scott pushed me against the wall with a knife against my throat. (Where the heck did he pull that from?)

After looking into my eyes for a while, he relaxed and let go of me. "Forgive me. It is not very often that I meet someone who understands my situation. I assume you are a psychokinetic?" I nodded. "I guess you are one too consider what just happened." I said.

"Yes. I must also apologise for the knife. I couldn't tell if you were about to attack me or not."

"Not a problem. I should introduce you to one of my friends. You two would get along just fine."

"We should, but you should unpack first.

* * *

Scott unpacks quickly. Only fifteen minutes ago were we in our room unloading my things. At the moment, we were sitting outside the school on a bench waiting for everyone else to come. I did say that I would introduce Scott to them (Well specifically Shadow but he wanted to meet everyone else). Pretty soon, we saw Sonic and Knuckles walking towards us.

"David!" Oh my, I nearly called them by their actual names. _Grow up, Silver, don't blow this mission on the first day._

_"_Hey guys, meet my roommate Scott. Scott, this is Maurice" I gestured to Sonic, who nodded at Scott "and Chuck." Scott shook hands with Knuckles.

Scott looked at all of us. "I would guess that you have a few more friends coming. Give them time. Maurice, you especially seem to be the rather impatient type."

Scott was right. We waited for around half and hour before everyone except Tails and Shadow arrived. Scott gave them some rather short greetings compared to the one he gave me. Usually the conversation he had with them went something along the lines of:

My friend: "Nice to meet you, Scott."

Scott made a small nod.

Soon, we saw Tails walk out of the building. He was walking with a red hedgehog who seemed to share some similarities with Scott. Other than colour, the two could be brothers. Wait a second, could they really be…

"Hey guys, this is my roommate Kenneth. Kenneth, this is the group of friends I told you about."

"Sup." Kenneth gestured at Scott, "I see you've met my bro. Don't get too surprised if he starts yelling at you lot. He's rather…" Scott glared at Kenneth obviously tell him to watch his mouth. "…distant."

Sonic spoke first. "So, you two have already met. That makes things easier. We just have one more friend that you need to meet. By the way, is there a place with good chill dogs? Kinda hungry here."

We all groaned at Sonic's last comment. Kenneth and Scott just raised their eyebrows.

"This is to be expected perhaps?" Scott said. "Is your friend a black and red hedgehog?"

"Yeah." Blaze said. "Do you see him?"

Scott pointed to the entrance. From where he had sat, he had could easily see the school entrance. We all looked behind to see two hedgehogs walk out of the double doors.

"Hey isn't that Jacob?" asked Amy, "And who is that hedgehog next to him?"


	4. Shadowy Reunions

**Chapter 4, and the introduction of an OC that is not mine. Please enjoy. Jasmine the Hedgehog belongs to ShadowLover123.**

-Shadow's POV-

My room was a mess. Obviously my roommate was a person who wasn't a very organised person. Brushing off any of his belongings on the left side of the room, I unpacked my suitcase in a **neat** fashion. Very soon, I was lying on my bed, daydreaming about my times on the ARK. And Maria.

_"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."_

It was not very long after when I received a text message from Silver. That kid never had good timing. I picked my phone and read the message which Silver had sent to all of us.

_Outside of school. Roommate. Shads must come. Everyone optional._

_(Think Shads would get along well with this guy)_

Well if Silver thinks that I would get along with his roommate, then there is something wrong with him. I should probably go take a look at his roommate.

I put my phone in my pocket and opened the door. Speeding out of my room, I crashed into someone on the way out and fell face first into the ground. It's a good thing Faker wasn't here to see this.

"Could you at least watch who's in front of you before you run at someone? MEN!" I heard someone say. I gasped. There's no way that **she **was here. I turned around and looked at the hedgehog I bumped into.

My eyes widened. "J-Jasmine?"

The hedgehog turned around. Her eyes met mine and in that instant, I knew that this was the Jasmine. Something about her had always drew me to her. Even after she had been kidnapped, I never stopped looking for her.

"Shadow? It's been a long time."

"Why are you here? I, uh, don't mean that in a bad way of course." I stuttered. "I thought I lost you forever."

"Shadow, you would never lose me. No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you." Jasmine smiled. Then we hugged and kissed for some a very long time.

"Jasmine, before we go on. I want to tell you something."

"Okay…"

"I'm on a mission. So, can you try your best to call me Jacob from now on? I supposed to be undercover in this school and I really didn't expect anyone who knew me to come."

"You don't need to say anything else. 'Jacob". Jasmine smiled. "Where were you going?"

"I was going to meet my Sonic and the bunch. We're all here on a mission so just act as if you've never met them okay?"

"Sure"

* * *

-Jasmine's POV-

Shadow and I walked out of the double doors. We quickly spotted Sonic and friends sitting on a bench. The two of us quickly walked over. Everyone looked over at us. In addition to Sonic and his friends, there were two hedgehogs hanging out with them, a cyan one and a red one. The red one seemed to be checking me out. I probably will have to put him in his place later.

Sonic spoke up. "Hey Jacob. Meet Kenneth," Sonic gestured at the red hedgehog. "and Scott." Sonic then gestured at the cyan one.

Shadow started introducing me to everyone but I think only Kenneth and Scott showed any sort of surprise as my position as girlfriend. I saw recognition in their eyes as they looked at me. But, for the sake of Shadow I had to act as though I never met them…

"Hey guys. Nice to meet you!"

"So you're Jacob's girl?" asked Kenneth. Did I hear disappointment in his voice?

"Yeah," I responded. "Don't you DARE try to hit on me."

"Don't worry that won't happen." Kenneth turned to Shadow. "She's hot. You're lucky."

Shadow pulled me in. "I am aware."

**As I stated earlier, Jasmine the Hedgehog belongs to ShadowLover123**


	5. Power Off, Part 1

**Sorry for the long upload time, had tons of work. I forgot to mention that many fan characters are going to have some rather minor roles. If you send a fan character in, keep in mind that they aren't going to have a lot of character development and they are probably going to be kept in minor positions.**

-Silver's POV-

Pretty soon, we were all heading to a restaurant located in the area. Kenneth took us through a bunch of corners and we soon found ourselves in front of some café. Jasmine left us to go unpack some of her things but Shadow came with us since he (apparently) was very hungry.

Sonic whistled, "My, you seem to have a friends in a lot of places don'cha?"

Kenneth laughed, "You'd be surprised. I'll let'cha meet some of them later. Heard ya like chill dogs though."

"You should see him when he smells it," said Knuckles, "It's quite the sight."

We all had a little laugh at the comment. Shadow and Scott just smirked.

"Can we please her something to eat?" Amy asked, "I am soooo hungry!"

"Chill, girl." replied Kenneth. "Wait here for a bit, I know a guy."

We all waited outside as Kenneth went in to grab a spot. In what Sonic commented as 'almost as fast as me', we were sat at a table and eating some very delicious food.

"If I may, what brought you guys to this school?" asked Scott as he took out a paper pad and a pen, "By that I mean what powers do you all have?"

"The principal wants my big bro to list down the powers each student has, as well as how well they control said power." said Kenneth.

Sonic started, "Super speed. I'd say I control speed pretty well."

After Sonic came Shadow. "Super speed and control over Chaos powers."

Kenneth raised an eyebrow. "How well do you control your Chaos abilities?"

Shadow started to glow red. "Would you like me to demonstrate?"

"Uh…no." Kenneth looked at Amy, "So, wha'cha got?"

"I can summon multiple hammers." Amy shrugged. "That's about it." Sonic appeared to scoot slightly further away from Amy.

"Spatial rift?" asked Scott. Amy nodded. "Alright. Miles, state your ability."

Tails shifted away from Scott. I could tell he wasn't the only one scared by Scott. The guy gave off a rather dark aura. Having Shadow in the group didn't help much. "I can fly with my tails."

I butted in. "He's also super smart."

This pretty much continued on for everyone else. Just to recap what we told Scott and Kenneth, Blaze has fire abilities, Rouge is a super sleuth (as she demonstrated by plucking Knuckles' wallet from his pocket), Cream can fly with her ears. I was a psychic and Knuckles has super strength. We also discovered that Kenneth and Scott both had to ability to summon weapons from nowhere. Scott was also a psychic.

An hour later, we were walking back to the campus when Kenneth and Scott both stopped walking.

I stepped in front of the two, waving my hands. "What's wrong?"

Kenneth looked up. "Nothing, just that we may not have enough info on your power control. Specifically, Chuck, Maurice, Jacob, Janice and David's abilities."

"What if we used our powers? Would that help?" asked Tails.

"Prob will. There's a good spot for training somewhere in the area."

Kenneth lead us to a field not far from the school campus. I'd wager that calling the field an olympic sized field would not be an exaggeration. It was enormous.

Once we were all warmed up, Kenneth faced all of us. "Here's how this is gonna work. One by one, you will fight my big bro. Best way y'all gonna show your control over your powers." Kenneth gestured to the field. "Any volunteers?"

Knuckles stood up. "Let's go."

Knuckles stepped onto the field. Pretty soon, we watched as Knuckles started throwing some punches at Scott. Around halfway through, we watched as Knuckles threw one of his powerful punches at Scott, who dodged the punch. It was at this moment that Cream (politely, as usual) asked, "Mr. Kenneth, I think it would be best to call off the fight."

"He'll be fine. Just watch." Kenneth said.

We watched as Knuckles jumped into the air and dove at Scott. The punch threw up a huge dust cloud. After the dust cleared, We saw Scott blocking Knuckles' punch.

"No way…"

"Impossible…"

"Wha…."

"How…"

Kenneth laughed. "Told ya he'd be fine." Then, he turned towards Knuckles.

"Hey, red boy. Stop hogging the field."

**There we go. Chapter 5. Again, sorry for the long delay. Any OCs that anyone sent to me will probably be in by the next few chapters.**


	6. Power Off, Part 2

-Knuckles' POV-

I walked back towards where everyone else was. Throughout this time, I was thinking back on the fight against Scott. He's the first person I've seen who has ever blocked that punch. Even Shadow was heavily injured after that punch. After everything is over I may have to ask either him or Kenneth how my punch was blocked.

Anyway, now it was Sonic's turn to fight Scott. Our blue speedster seemed to be rather eager for a fight. Might have something to do with the fact that the guy was naturally hyperactive or the fact that there was almost no action. Likely both.

As the match started, Sonic ran straight towards Scott and started throwing some fighting combos (**Author's note: For those of you who know how Sonic fights in Sonic Battle, how Sonic is fighting is basically is normal combo in Sonic Battle) **at Scott. Even though Scott was receiving a ton of punishment, he was still standing his ground. In fact, he didn't even seem to be fazed by any of Sonic's attacks.

"Hey Kenneth!" I called.

"Yeah?"

"Is this normal? Scott is barely receiving any visible damage. And Maurice isn't the type who has light punches."

"About that. Scott's fighting style has a high focus on defence. I don't think you should be too surprised."

I shrugged and kept watching. Sonic decided to switch tactics and create a tornado around Scott. Despite being launched high into the air, Scott landed perfectly. Afterwards, Shadow took Sonic's place against Scott. They're fight went pretty similar except for the fact the Shadow constantly used Chaos Blast, Chaos Spear and Chaos Control. Kenneth also commented that Shadow seemed to love using ranged attacks more than getting close. That particular match didn't really last very long before Scott ordered a change.

Blaze went next. Most of her moves had something to do with fire, as usual. Throughout that particular fight Silver seemed to be staring at her. I'm not so good with romance but it seemed like our little Silver had a crush on someone. I started nudging over to Silver but Sonic beat me to it.

"I see what you're doing there, Davie."

"What are you talking about? Just watching the fight."

I figured I should probably come into the conversation. "Paying attention to a specific part of this fight I see."

Silver blushed. "Come on guys, give me a break. I'm fighting next so I need to watch this fight specifically. Forming strategies here."

"Sure, whatever you say."

By the time we finished our conversation, Blaze and Scott had finished battling. This time, Scott made an announcement to everyone.

"For the fight between me and David, it is a test of strength. Since David appears to have psychic capabilities, I want to see how powerful they are. David, grab me with your psychokinesis."

Silver stood up and extended one of his arms. A cyan glow soon appeared around his hand as Scott was lifted up by psychic energy.

"David, I want you to propel me with as much force as you can."

Sighing, Silver thrusted out his hand as Scott was sent flying into a tree. Moving to call the fight off, Kenneth approached us.

"Right, I think I've seen enough. See ya guy-"

"NO!" yelled Scott. "David, I want you to throw me again. Don't wimp out. I can feel the potential. So throw me!"

Silver hesitated. "Are you sur-"

"COURSE I'M SURE. **THROW ME!**"

Silver quickly picked up Scott again. This time, his cyan aura appeared to glow slightly greener. Similarly to last time, Scott was sent flying into a tree. This time however, the tree was completely obliterated. From all the times I've spent with Silver, I have never seen him use that much power before.

Scott got up quicker than we all expected. "Thank you all for your cooperation. We'll see you all tomorrow." With that statement, both he and Kenneth walked back to the campus.


End file.
